


Tears of Pearls

by PhoenixWytch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betrayal, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt, "But anger stole the jewels away and love has left you bare" from <i>Tears of Pearls</i> by Savage Garden.</p><p>I received it at as part of <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/172266.html">this weekend challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

It’s not that he is emotionally stunted, no matter what Danny says, he just doesn’t express his emotions the same as Danny. He keeps them hidden, locked away. It’s habit. One he had to work damn hard to learn after his mother died…supposedly died, faked her death. Really, there’s no right way to phrase Doris’s actions then…or now. She left him, Mary and their father. All to _protect_ them and instead she hurt them far worse than anyone else could.

Now she keeps lying to him, to Mary, to _everyone_ and she’s dragging Catherine along with her. Catherine, the woman he is, no was with…seeing, dating, having sex with, his _friend_. She’s still a friend, but she has betrayed him and all because of Doris. Because Doris says jump and Catherine has decided to respond by jumping. Because Catherine decided that a woman that _faked her own death_ is a better and trustworthier person than he is.

He can’t, won’t forgive and forget this. He hates having someone that is so willing to betray him next to him, but he also knows that sometimes the safest place for keeping a threat is right next to him. So now he has to figure out how to explain to his true ‘ohana that there is another spider to watch out for in this web of lies and deceit, a spider he unknowing brought in and exposed them to. He just hopes that they forgive him; that Danny forgives him…


End file.
